sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Report:Darth Malign Speaks on the Inquiry
A pre-recorded holo was played during the evening news as a part of a segment about further analysis of the findings of the Inquiry into the activity of New Republic Marines on Dac. Sitting on a white throne and dressed in black creating a powerful contrast Malign looks directly at the camera as it records, "Today, is a day that every being in this galaxy should record into the annals of their collective history." He leans forward as the camera pans back to show a multiracial board of beings including Trandoshans and a few obscure races from across the mid and outer rim, each similarly dressed, "Today is the day that the Republic which once declared their ideas and morals ran contrast to that of the Galactic Empire, and today is when they have in fact shown that their ideas are one in the same. The use of blunt force to solve all problems of state both inter-galactically, and domestically." he shakes his head and pauses for a moment. "If this is the force their government will condone on its member worlds, raising weapons to murder their own civilians, even if in a violation of the law without due process or negotiations , what are they capable of when they are at war with other worlds? What atrocities have they committed on Imperial worlds? Do they torture their prisoners? It seems that the New Republic's sense of justice now runs parallel to that of the Galactic Empire." There was another pause. "This is not to say the Galactic Empire is any better than the Republic. I remember when Quarren and Mon Calamari alike were enslaved under the Imperial war machine, when any sort of uprising resulted in the destruction of floating cities and Quarren settlements alike." he shrugs, "It appears for the people of Dac this is a no win situation. Beings of the galaxy, in the Empire, in the Republic raise your arms and resist these atrocities. Only through peace and coexistence can the galaxy finally come to terms with its long history of destruction. It is time for us to take our galaxy back for the citizens and the sentients of all worlds. Citizens of the New Republic demand an election and cleanse your senate of these criminals. Citizens of the Empire, Moff's of the Empire do what is right and resist the continued aggressive expansion and continued war, let them know the toll on the individual worlds of the Empire and how war hollows our populations and kills our youth. Leaders of the Empire and Republic step aside and allow reason to take you and find peace. If these terms cannot be met, citizens rise up and rip your worlds from these governments and return to self-governence that we knew before hyperdrives, rebuild your lives and then in the future when the time is right build a new organization for continued galactic governance and peace. I am inviting any world who wishes to join me in a confederation of the willing to cast off war and to unite under mutual interests and defense with me." The Sith bows his head and the transmission ends. IGN News follows with several panels and experts to discuss the recording and its validity and promises more on this as it develops.